Dom parowy/I/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. W głębi jaskiń Ellora. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Nana Sahib, jedyny może w owej epoce żyjący z przywódców buntu Cipayów, zdołał wymknąć się z niedostępnych swych kryjówek w Nepaulu. Śmiały, odważny, oswojony z największemi niebezpieczeństwami, umiejący uniknąć pogoni i zatrzeć wszelkie ślady, chytry i podstępny, odważył się dotrzeć aż do prowincyi Dekkanu, wiedziony nieprzepartą żądzą zemsty spotęgowanej jeszcze tak srogiem uśmierzaniem powstania z r. 1857. Tak, Nana Sahib poprzysiągł śmiertelną zemstę zdobywcom Indyi. Był spadkobiercą Baji Ras, a gdy Peiszwah ten umarł w roku 1851, Kompania Indyjska odmówiła mu płacenia pensyi ośmiu laków rupii (dwa miliony franków) do jakiej miał prawo. Oto co było początkiem owej nienawiści, mającej tak nieobliczone sprowadzić następstwa. Jakie były teraz widoki i nadzieje Nana Sahiba? Bunt Cipayów już od lat ośmiu był stłumiony zupełnie, miejsce Kompanii Indyjskiej zajął rząd angielski, który silniejszą dłonią dzierżył władzę niż stowarzyszenie kupców. Pułki utworzone z krajowców zostały uorganizowane wedle nowych zasad, nawet ślad ducha buntu w nich się nie przechował. Czyżby zamierzał próbować wywołać powstanie narodowe niższych klas ludności Indostanu?.. Poznamy wkrótce jego zamiary. To pewna, iż dowiedział się, że doniesiono o obecności jego w prowincyi Aurungabad, że gubernator jeneralny zawiadomił o tem wicekróla w Kalkucie, i że nałożono cenę na jego głowę. Musiał więc uciekać jak najprędzej i ukryć się znowu w tak bezpiecznym schronieniu, aby go nie zdołały dosięgnąć poszukiwania policyi angielsko-indyjskiej. W owej nocy z 6 na 7 marca, Nana nie stracił ani godziny czasu. Znał on doskonale kraj i najniedostępniejsze jego kryjówki; postanowił więc udać się do pieczar Ellora, odległych o 25 mil od Aurungabad, aby tam połączyć się z jednym ze swoich wspólników. Noc była ciemna. Upewniwszy się, że nie jest ścigany, fałszywy fakir zwrócił się ku mauzoleum wzniesionem w pewnej odległości od miasta na cześć mahometanina Sha-Sufi, świętego muzułmańskiego, którego szczątkom przypisują moc dokonywania cudownych uzdrowień. Kapłani i pielgrzymi wszystko dokoła było w głębokiem śnie pogrążone, mógł więc przejść niepostrzeżony i niezapytywany przez nikogo. Noc jednak nie była znów tak czarna, aby nie mógł dostrzec sterczącej zdala na skale granitowej 240 stóp wysokiej, niezdobytej fortecy Daulutabad. Patrząc na nią nabab przypomniał sobie, że jeden z jego przodków, cesarz Dekkanu, chciał kiedyś uczynić stolicą swoją rozległe miasto wznoszące się niegdyś u stóp tej fortecy. A było by to stanowisko niezdobyte, mogące stać się środkowym punktem ruchu powstańczego w tej części Indyi. Lecz Nana Sahib spojrzał teraz z groźną nienawiścią na tę fortecę: była bowiem w posiadaniu Anglików. Minąwszy płaszczyznę wszedł na grunt daleko nierówniejszy który zaczynał się stawać coraz górzystszym. Nana Sahib będący jeszcze w sile wieku nie zwolnił kroku wchodząc na strome pochyłości, chciał koniecznie przebyć w tej nocy 25 mil angielskich oddzielających Ellora od Aurungabadu, bo tam dopiero mógł odpocząć bezpiecznie. I dla tego nie zatrzymywał się ani w otwartych po drodze karawanserajach, ani w napół rozwalonych ruinach gdzie mógłby przespać się parę godzin. Z wschodzącem słońcem obszedł wieś Rauzah, w której wznosi się bardzo skromny grobowiec Aureng Zeba, największego i najznakomitszego z cesarzy mongolskich i w parę godzin doszedł nareszcie do sławnych pieczar noszących nazwę Ellora, od małej pobliskiej wioski tegoż nazwiska. Wzgórze w którem wydrążono te groty, w liczbie trzydziestu, przedstawia się w kształcie półksiężyca. W pieczarach mieści się 4 wielkie świątynie, dwadzieścia cztery klasztorów buddyjskich i kilka grot mniejszych rozmiarów. Złomy bazaltu dobywane były ręką człowieka. Lecz nie dla zbudowania arcydzieł, rozproszonych tu i owdzie po półwyspie, architekci indyjscy w pierwszych wiekach ery chrześcijańskiej, wydobywali ztąd kamień. Chodziło im tylko o wytworzenie próżni, aby wydrążenia te zamienić następnie w kryjówki odpowiednio do ich przeznaczenia. Najosobliwszą z czterech świątyń jest świątynia Kajlas. Wyobraźcie sobie złom skały wysoki sto dwadzieścia stóp i mający sześćset stóp obwodu. Złom ten oddzielono od góry z niesłychaną śmiałością, odosobniono na 360 stóp długiej a 126 szerokiej przestrzeni, która powstała przez wydobywanie złomów bazaltowych do koła ze skały. Złom ten odosobniony w ten sposób, architekci wyżłabiali jak snycerz marmur lub kość słoniową. Na zewnątrz powyrzynali kolumny, piramidy, kopuły i płaskorzeźby, w których słonie większe od naturalnych zdawały się dźwigać gmach cały. We wnętrzu wykuli wielką salę otoczoną kaplicami, której sklepienie wspiera się na oddzielonych od całości kolumnach. Słowem, z jednej bryły skały, utworzyli świątynię w swoim rodzaju jedyną w całym świecie nie wybudowaną ale wykutą godną współzawodniczyć z najcudowniejszemi pomnikami Indyi, którą śmiało można porównać z podziemnemi gmachami Egiptu. Tę zupełnie prawie opuszczoną teraz świątynię uszkodził czas w niektórych częściach. Płaskorzeźby zaczynają się zacierać, ściany ulegać zniszczeniu. Istnieje dopiero lat tysiąc; byłoby to niczem, gdyby była dziełem przyrody, lecz co jest dopiero pierwszym wiekiem dla tworów natury, to dla dzieł ludzkiej ręki jest już zgrzybiałością. Około bocznej lewej ściany wytworzyły się głębokie rozpadliny; jedną z nich a która na pół była zakrytą grzbietem jednego z słoni rzeźbionych podpierających świątynię wsunął się Nana Sahib, i nikt nie mógł się domyśleć obecności jego w Ellora. Rozpadlina w którą się wsunął, tworzyła rodzaj ciemnego korytarza około podstaw świątyni, prowadzącego do krypty czyli cysterny służącej za zbiornik wód deszczowych, ale wtedy zupełnie suchej. Dostawszy się do rozpadliny, Nana Sahib gwizdnął w umówiony widać sposób, gdyż niezwłocznie odpowiedziano mu takiemż samem gwizdnięciem. A nie było to rozlegające się echo, gdyż niebawem światło zabłysło w ciemności, i ukazał się Indyanin z latarką w ręku. — Zgasić światło! rzekł Nana. — A! to ty, Dandu-Pant, odpowiedział Indyanin i zdmuchnął latarkę. — Ja, bracie. — Czyżby?... — Najpierw jeść, rozmowa na potem, odrzekł Nana. Ani do jedzenia, ani do rozmowy światło nie potrzebne, weź mnie za rękę i prowadź. Indyanin ujął jego rękę, wprowadził do małej krypty i pomógł położyć się na posłaniu z suchej trawy, które sam opuścił przed chwilą, zbudzony gwizdnięciem fakira. Indyanin ten, dobrze widać obeznany z ciemnem schronieniem i umiejący się w niem kierować znalazł prędko swój mały zapas żywności, to jest chleb a raczej rodzaj siekaniny z kurcząt, zwanej „murgis” bardzo rozpowszechnionej w Indyach i flaszkę obejmującą pół kwarty tego ognistego płynu zwanego „arak”, który otrzymuje się przez dystylacyą soku kokosowego. Nana Sahib jadł i pił nie mówiąc ani słowa, umierał ze znużenia i głodu. Całe życie jego ześrodkowało się w oczach, błyszczących w ciemności jak źrenice tygrysa. Indyanin siedział nieruchomy, czekając aż Nababowi podoba się przemówić. Był to Balao Rao, rodzony brat Sahiba. Balao Rao, o rok starszy od Dandu-Panta, był tak nadzwyczaj do niego podobny, iż można było wziąć jednego za drugiego. Pod względem moralnym nic także nie różnili się od siebie. Obaj pałali jednakową nienawiścią do Anglików, odznaczali się jednaką, do zuchwalstwa posuniętą odwagą, chytrością i podstępnością, jednaką dzikością i okrucieństwem: była to jakby jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach. Przez cały czas powstania nie rozłączali się z sobą; po jego uśmierzeniu obaj szukali schronienia na krańcach Nepaulu i teraz żyli jedną wspólną myślą wywołania nowego powstania, nowej walki z nienawistnymi zaborcami. Pokrzepiwszy się posiłkiem, Nana wsparł głowę na ręku i zatonął w myślach, Balao Rao nie przerywał milczenia, mniemając, że nabab chce zdrzemnąć się trochę. Lecz Dandu-Pant nagle podniósł głowę i chwytając rękę brata, rzekł głuchym głosem: — Zauważyli obecność moją w prezydencyi Bombay, a gubernator nałożył cenę na moją głowę. Przyrzeczono zapłacić dwa tysiące funtów szterlingów, temu kto wyda im Nana Sahiba żywym czy umarłym. — Dandu Pant, odrzekł Balao Rao, głowa twoja stokroć więcej warta! Dwa tysiące funtów! to zaledwie wartość mojej głowy, a zanim trzy miesiące upłyną, najchętniej 20.000 funtów zapłaciliby za obie. — Tak, odpowiedział Nana, za trzy miesiące, dnia 23 czerwca, to rocznica bitwy pod Plassey, której setna rocznica przypadająca w roku 1857, miała stanowić kres panowania angielskiego i epokę wyswobodzenia rasy słonecznej! Tak przepowiedzieli nasi prorocy, tak opiewali nasi bardowie. Za trzy miesiące sto dziewięć lat upłynie, a jednak, bracie mój jeszcze najeźdzca depcze naszą indyjską ziemię!... — Dandu Pant, odrzekł Balao Rao, co nie powiodło się w r. 1857, może udać się w dziesięć lat później. W latach 1826, w 1837 i 1847 były zaburzenia w Indyach; gorączka buntu co lat dziesięć ogarnia Indyan, uleczą się z niej w tym roku kąpielą w rzekach krwi Europejczyków. — Niech Brahma nam pomaga i kieruje! szepnął Nana, a gdy chwila ta nadejdzie. za męki nasze sroższemi jeszcze odpłacimy męczarniami. Biada! biada! dowódzcom wojsk królewskich, którzy nie zginęli pod ciosami Cipayów. Lawrence zginął, Bernard zginął, Hope zginął, Napier zginął, Hobson zginął, Hawelock zginął, ale kilku jeszcze żyje! Campbell, Rose żyją jeszcze, a szczególniej ten którego najbardziej nienawidzę, pułkownik Munro, potomek tego mordercy krwawego co pierwszy kazał przywiązywać Indyan do dział ziejących i tak mordować, człowiek z którego ręki poległa wierna i nieodstępna towarzyszka moja, Rani z Jansi! Niech tylko wpadnie w moje ręce, a przekona się, czy zapomniałem mordów i okrucieństwa pułkownika Neil, rzezi Sekander Bagh, wyrznięcia pałacu Begum, Bareilli, Jansi i Morar, wyspy Hidaspe i Delhi! zobaczy czy zapomniałem o tem, że on zaprzysiągł wydrzeć mi życie zarówno jak ja poprzysiągłem zgładzić go ze świata. Wszak opuścił służbę wojskową? — zapytał Balao Rao. Tak, ale na pierwszy odgłos powstania, wróci do szeregów... Jeśli powstanie się nie powiedzie, pójdę zamordować go własną ręką w jego bungalowie w Kalkucie. — Dobrze, a teraz?... — Teraz, trzeba prowadzić dalej rozpoczęte dzieło. Tym razem będzie to powstanie narodowe. Niech tylko powstaną Indyanie we wsiach i miastach, a Cipaye nie omieszkają przyłączyć się do nich. Przebiegłem środek i północną część Dekkanu, i wszędzie znalazłem gotowość do zrzucenia obcego jarzma. Nie ma miasta ani wioski gdziebyśmy nie mieli sprzymierzeńców gotowych do czynu. Bramini potrafią podniecić i sfanatyzować lud; poczucie religijne popchnie tym razem do połączenia się z nami sekciarzy Sivy i Visznu; na umówiony znak, w oznaczonym czasie miliony Indyan powstanie jak jeden człowiek i zgniecie, wytępi wojsko angielskie. — A wtedy Dandu Pant!... zawołał Balao Rao, chwytając rękę brata. — Wtedy Dandu Pant, odrzekł Nana, nie będzie tylko Peischwah'em koronowanym w fortecy Bilhour, ale monarchą całej uświęconej ziemi indyjskiej. Powiedziawszy to skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zamilkł, a spojrzenie jego zdradzało, że nie myśli o przeszłości, ani o teraźniejszości, ale o przyszłości. Balao Rao nie przerywał jego zadumy; kontent był, że dzika ta dusza rozpłomienia się własnym gorejącym w niej płomieniem, a w razie potrzeby gotów był podniecić ten ogień wewnętrzny wszelkiemi możliwemi sposobami. Nana Sahib nie miał ściślej połączonego z sobą wspólnika, gorętszego doradzcy, namiętniej i gwałtowniej popychającego do zamierzonego celu. Jak powiedzieliśmy wyżej Balao Rao był jego uosobieniem, drugim Nana Sahibem. Po krótkiem milczeniu, Nana podniósł głowę i wracając do obecnego położenia zapytał: — Gdzie nasi towarzysze? — W jaskini Adjuntah, jak było umówione, że czekać na nas będą. — A konie? — Zostawiłem je niedaleko, na drodze prowadzącej z Ellora do Boregami. — Czy Kalagani je strzeże? — Tak bracie, Czuwa on bacznie, a konie dobrze utrzymane i dostatecznie wypoczęte czekają tylko na nas. — A więc chodźmy, rzekł Nana, powinniśmy stanąć w Adjuntale przed wschodem słońca. — Gdzież udamy się ztamtąd? zapytał Balao Rao. Czy ta nagła ucieczka nie pokrzyżowała twoich planów. — Nie, odrzekł Nana Sahib. Dotrzemy do gór Satpurra, których najmniejsze zakręty i wąwozy są mi doskonale znane, tam możemy żartować sobie z wszelkich poszukiwań policyi angielskiej. A potem to ziemia wiernych naszych sprzymierzeńców, tam będę mógł oczekiwać przyjaznej chwili wśród ludności górskiej zawsze gotowej do powstania. — A więc ruszajmy! zawołał Balao Rao. A! przyobiecali 2.000 funt szter. temu coby cię oddał w ich ręce! myślą, że dość wyznaczyć cenę na głowę, aby ją ująć... — O! nie dostaną jej — odrzekł Nana, nie traćmy chwili czasu, w drogę bracie mój! Balao Rao szedł pewnym krokiem przez ciasny korytarz wydrążony pod podłogą świątyni; doszedłszy do otworu kryjącego się po za ogromnym grzbietem kamiennego słonia, wysunął ostrożnie głowę, rozejrzał się w około i dopiero przekonawszy się, że nigdzie nie ma nikogo, wyszedł powoli z kryjówki. Potem przeszedł ze dwadzieścia kroków, znowu obejrzał się na wszystkie strony, a nie dostrzegłszy nic podejrzanego, gwizdnął dając znak bratu, że wyjść może. Niezadługo dwaj bracia opuścili tę sztuczną pół mili długą dolinę, pełną galeryi, sklepień, wydrążeń, w niektórych miejscach piętrzących się bardzo wysoko. Unikali starannie tych bungalów pełnych zawsze pielgrzymów i podróżnych wszelkich narodowości, przybywających dla ujrzenia cudów Ellora i minąwszy wieś Rauzah, dostali się na drogę łączącą Adjuntah z Boregani. Odległość z Ellora do Adjuntah wynosiła 50 mil (około 80 kilometrów), ale Nana Sahib nie był już teraz owym zbiegiem piechotą uciekającym z Aurungabad. Jak to powiedział Balao Rao, na drodze czekały na nich trzy konie, strzeżone przez Kalagani'ego, wiernego sługę Dandu Pant'a. Konie ukryte były w lesie, o milę od wioski. Jeden przeznaczony był dla Nany, drugi dla Balao Rao, trzeci dla Kalagani'ego i wkrótce też pędzili na nich w kierunku Adjuntah. W razie jakiegoś spotkania nikt by się nie dziwił widząc fakira jadącego konno, bo większa część tych bezczelnych żebraków w ten sposób żebrzą jałmużny. Zresztą w tej porze roku, droga ta mało była uczęszczaną; jechali więc prędko nie obawiając się niebezpiecznych spotkań. Zatrzymywali się tylko aby dać wytchnąć koniom i pożywić się zapasami żywności, które Kalagani miał w worku przymocowanym do siodła. Grunt był równy i płaski. Na wszystkie strony roztaczały się pola zarosłe krzakami i dopiero w pobliżu Adjuntah droga stawała się nieco górzystszą. Przepyszne groby tego nazwiska, współzawodniczące cudownością z pieczarami Ellora, a może pod względem całości piękniejsze jeszcze od nich, zajmują niższą część doliny, o jakie pół mili odległej od miasta. Tak więc Nana Sahib nie potrzebował przebywać Adjuntah, gdzie musiało już być rozlepione ogłoszenie gubernatora i gdzie mógł by być poznanym. W piętnaście godzin po opuszczeniu Ellora, Nana i towarzysze jego zapuścili się w ciasny wąwóz prowadzący do sławnej doliny, której dwadzieścia siedm świątyń wykutych w skale, wznoszą się nad niezgłębionemi otchłaniami. Noc była prześliczna, milijardy gwiazd iskrzyły się na niebie, ale księżyc nie świecił. Wierzchołki olbrzymich bananów odbijały się czarno od zasianego gwiazdami firmamentu, najlżejszy wietrzyk nie unosił się w powietrzu: żaden listek się nie poruszał, żaden szelest nie dawał się słyszeć, tylko strumień płynący w głębi parowu szemrał tajemniczo. Cichy ten szmer uwydatniał się coraz więcej i nareszcie w istny ryk zamienił, gdy dojechali do wodospadu Satkhond spadającego z wysokości 50 sążni, szarpanego wystającemi kantami skał kwarcowych i bazaltowych. Płynny pyłek unosił się w wąwozie, i gdyby księżyc świecił, pyłek ten błyszczałby siedmioma kolorami tęczy, wśród tej pięknej wiosennej nocy. Nana Sahib, Balao Rao i Kalagani przybyli do oznaczonego miejsca. Na zakręcie wąwozu ukazała się dolina bogata w arcydzieła budhickiej architektury. Tam na murach tych świątyń bogato zdobnych w kolumny, rozety, arabeski, werandy, zaludnionych olbrzymiemi postaciami zwierząt fantastycznych kształtów, wśród których powydrążano ciemne celki będące niegdyś mieszkaniem kapłanów, stróżów tych miejsc świętych, artyści mogą po dziś dzień podziwiać niektóre freski, wyglądające jakby wymalowane były wczoraj. Przedstawiają one uroczystości królewskie, processye religijne, bitwy, w których przedstawiona jest wszelka broń ówczesna, znana w Indyach w początkach ery chrześcijańskiej. Nana Sahib znał wszelkie kryjówki tych tajemniczych pieczar, i niejednokrotnie w niebezpiecznych dniach powstania, on i towarzysze jego ścigani przez wojska królewskie, szukali w nich schronienia. Galerye podziemne łączące je z sobą; najciaśniejsze tunele przebite w skale, kręte przejścia krzyżujące się na wszystkich rogach i tysiączne rozgałężenia tego labiryntu, znał tak doskonale, że nawet bez światła mógł kierować się w nich i nie zbłądzić. To też pomimo ciemności jak człowiek pewny siebie, Nana zdążał wprost do jednego z mniejszych wydrążeń, którego otwór ukryty wśród krzewów, zasłaniała jeszcze kupa dużych kamieni, jak się zdawało oderwanych ze skały skutkiem jej załamania. Skrobnął paznokciem po skale, był to znak jego w tem miejscu obecności. I w tejże chwili parę głów lndyan okazało się z pomiędzy zarośli, powoli zaczęły pojawiać się inne, a za nimi całe postacie, które jak węże wysuwały się z pośród skał i utworzyli oddział złożony z czterdziestu dobrze uzbrojonych ludzi. — W drogę: zawołał Nana Sahib. I wierni ci towarzysze poszli za nim nie żądając tłómaczenia, nie pytając dokąd ich prowadzi, gotowi oddać życie na jedno jego skinienie. Nie mieli koni, ale nogi ich mogły iść w zawody z wierzchowcami. Mały hufiec zagłębił się w wąwóz ciągnący się nad przepaścią i okrążył grzbiet góry zwracając się ku północy. W godzinę potem, dotarli do drogi wiodącej do Kandeisz, ginącej w przesmykach góry Sautpura. Z nadejściem dnia minęli odnogę kolei żelaznej z Bombay do Nagpere i główną kolej ciągnącą się ku północo - zachodowi. W tejże chwili posuwał się pospieszny pociąg z Kalkuty, rzucając na przydrożne banany całe kłęby pary, a świst lokomotywy przestraszał dzikie zwierzęta, kryjące się w gęstwinie. Nabab zatrzymał konia i zawołał grzmiącym głosem wyciągając rękę ku uciekającym wagonom: — Pędź, pędź potworze! spiesz oznajmić wice-królowi Indyi, że Nana Sahib żyje jeszcze i że tę kolej, szatański wytwór ich rąk przeklętych, zatopi w strumieniach krwi najeźdzców.